As the story unfolds
by DarkShadow1
Summary: Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling are living together...things begin to happen...things begin to unravel.
1. Default Chapter

*I don't own them, I will never own them, I'm just a lonely little high schooler with nothing better to do then put my idols into my fantasy world.*  
  
  
It begins in Clarice's Point of View. (C.P.O.V)   
  
It all happened so quickly...my gun flew out of my hand and the bullet flew into my stomach.   
I fell onto the floor and the lights of the room went black...I had lost consciousness.   
  
Hannibal's point of view (H.P.O.V)  
  
I saw her fall to the ground, my arms bound so I cold not catch her. She fell flat and injured her head in the process. my mind was racing and my muscles raging. I broke the rope that had bound me and picked up her gun and shot the intruder in the head.   
I ran to her and picked her up in my arms, and ran to our bed. I ran over my office where I kept my medical supplies and quickly gave her pain medication and removed the bullet from her stomach. I stitched her up, put ice on her wound and sat in my chair...looking...waiting.   
I walked into the living room where the intruder lie...dead, bleeding on my...our...living room floor.   
  
*C.P.O.V*  
  
I woke up in our bed, looking at my stomach and wincing in pain. I couldn't remember anything that had happened, and I did not know where Hannibal was. I tried to move, but blacked out again since my wound had not been healed...not even in the slightest.   
I woke possibly the next day and saw my darling sitting next to our bed, a worried look on his face. I could tell he had not slept a wink the previous evening. I took his hand in mine and gave him a simple smile, knowing somewhere in my heart that he had saved my live once more. He is always there to save me, my knight in shinning armor...my cannibal...my lover.   
I looked into the eyes of a madman and saw nothing but fear and worry. Sometimes that look scares me...why? That shows he cares. That there is really a heart inside of him, that there is a soul. That shows that he was not insane when he killed and devoured his prey...it means he was fully aware of what he was doing. I can not accept this...so I try to block it out of my mind...and I try to forget that what he did was wrong.   
In my eyes, Hannibal never does anything wrong, he is the perfect picture of grace and elegance, everything my father would have wanted me to be.   
Luckily he came back to me...luckily when I told him "no" he didn't take my answer. Wouldn't accept it. I have only been living with him for a little over four months. I left the F.B.I after I realized that I could not take what they had to give me any longer. The F.B.I held no joy for me, no real purpose. I realized this when they put me back on the Lecter case...I realized I thought I was saving innocence...when in reality, I was killing myself.   
The F.B.I held no love for me, no real future. Sure, I could have stayed there another 20 years, maybe sat behind an office, and looked nice in a suit telling new young agents what to do and how to do it. But where was the glory in it? Where was my place there? I knew I would never get far enough to make any real difference. The whole reason I joined the F.B.I was to make my father proud, to save the innocent...how do you save the innocent sitting behind a desk?   
I cried out for him to come and rescue me, I called out to him, and made him come back and take me away from the life I did not want to live.   
He gave me the option once before to go with him, to travel the world and live in peace for the rest of our lives. I told him no. Straight out no. I would not accept in my heart back then that I was in love with a madman. Madman...it almost sounds silly to me now. Back then, that was who he was in my eyes...a madman...a gentlemen, genius...but most of all, a madman.   
I learned later on that I could not save anyone else before saving myself, so I called to him, called for him to come get me back, to save me, and to get me out of my hell. Out of my work, and out of the work that almost cost me my life.  
I found my salvation...and it was not in God. It was in Hannibal Lecter. The last place I would have looked...the last place I did look...My Hannibal Lecter came and saved my life, in more ways than one.   
  
*Hannibal's Point of View*  
  
I could never abandon her, no matter how hard I tried to take her from my thoughts, I knew she was different. I held out in my desire to leave this country in thought that she would call for me, call back for me to come and save her. I know her too well. Better than she knows herself I would imagine. My darling little Starling...Lecter...will stay with me for all of eternity...and I love her dearly.  
  
Back to the matter at hand. Why was my darling shot, and why did I have to kill the man who intruded in our home? He has a face. A familiar face. Someone I did not expect to see ever again. Will Grahm, sent by Jack Crawford. Though I never expected him to get as far as to tie me up and shoot my wife, I realized that he was not quite himself. Here...I'll take you back to what happened...you can see the story with your own eyes. Put the pieces together, so to speak.   
  
*Fades to memory*  
  
The door busted open, Hannibal on one side of the room, gazing into the fireplace and Clarice on the other, reading a book in the moonlight. They looked into the face of Grahm, who was in hysterics.   
"Freeze Lecter! You too Starling! I've waited a long time to find you Dr. Lecter..."  
"Why Will, so nice to see you. Of course, you do not have to raise your voice, there is no need for it," Hannibal said with a grin.  
Clarice looked in a panic...'we have been found out' she thought to herself, 'they're going to take Hannibal away from me, and all will be ruined.'   
Grahm instructed Lecter to stay seated, not to move until he told him so. He lied his bag on the floor, and pulled out rope. He walked over to Lecter and tied his hands to the back of his chair. The rope was very weak, not sturdy, and Hannibal knew he could break it as soon as the time came. Clarice sat in her chair, looking, dazed and confused on what was happening.  
"My darling, this is Will Grahm, you remember him right? I have told you a lot about him and our time together. Before I was incarcerated, right Will?"   
Hannibal had seen that he scar on Will's face had not healed.  
"Nice wound you have there...I guess giving Frances your address was well in order, gives that plain face of yours some character."   
  
Grahm's eyes lit up and he looked over at Starling.  
"So, you're Clarice Starling. The once promising agent everyone has been talking about. It's too bad you ended up in this trap, former Agent Starling. It's going to be nice shooting you in front of Lecter...I'm sure he will enjoy it. Since you know you don't really mean anything to him Starling," Grahm said, looking at her.   
"I rather doubt he does not care about me Mr. Grahm. It's you who he did not particularly care for, hence the wound on your face and stomach," She gave him a polite smile. Hannibal smiled as well, happy at her answer.   
'That's right Clarice, be polite, just like I've taught you,' Hannibal mused.   
Grahm looked at Lecter and Clarice began to approach him. She was now standing in front of Lecter.   
"Stay where you are."   
She walked to him, pulled the gun out of her pants (she keeps it on her at all times, old habit's die hard,) and before she could raise it high enough to shoot, she felt the bullet pierce her stomach.   
Hannibal watched her fall to the floor, and ripped the rope apart in a swift pull of the arms, and fell to the floor, took Clarice's gun, and shot him before he knew what was happening.   
Grahm was dead, blood gushing from his dead onto their creme carpet.   
  
*Memory Ends*  
  
Authors Note: Thanks for reading so far! I intend to have more chapters added to this, let the story unravel a little more. I think this could be a good ride, and just to tell you now, it gets soppier as time goes on. I'm such a romantic...sadly...Ta Ta- DS 


	2. Her Thoughts

Chapter Two:   
  
*C.P.O.V*  
  
I'm lying in bed still, trying to get over the shock of being shot. That man broke into our home, and I'm wondering who will follow. Hannibal must already know that we need to break free of our delightful home and leave this place, and go far away. We need to run once more, something we tend to do often anyway.   
We were rather settled here though...I found our new home in Greece rather relaxing, cozy and very enchanting. This is where we spent our first night together as man and wife...and this is where I expected, sadly enough, our first child to be born.   
I feel the need to give Hannibal an heir, someone to carry on his name, no matter how disgraceful it may be in society today. I still feel the need to give him a son to live on in his name, in his father's honor.   
Hannibal is a great man you know, he's not like everyone sees him. I thought once that when Hannibal was done with me, he would kill me and serve me as dinner for his guests...it's amazing how far off from the truth that is. I don't know why exactly he chose a little country girl like me to be with him for eternity, but the point is, he did. I try not to remember the night when I saved him and we enjoyed Krendler's brains. It showed that I was weak...that I would not give up my badge for him. The one who refused to hurt me, so in turn cut off his own thumb, in place of mine.  
I thought for sure that was because he felt no need to hurt me...I had no idea it was because he loved me.   
In my mind back then, Hannibal Lecter could not love, he wasn't human, he had no soul. His crimes were inexcusable, and I would not, and could not, accept that inside that killer was a soul and free will.  
I would have guessed he killed because he was tortured as a child, but now I know he kills to better the world for our children. It's madness, I know, but I do not see him in the light that I once did.  
He's not a killer in my eyes.  
  
Far from it actually.  
He's my hero...he one I love more than anyone on this earth, and the only one who really loves me in return. 


End file.
